La madre de mi mejor amigo
by mimika
Summary: inuyasha lleva enamorado de la madre de Miroku toda su vida, tendra que enfrentarse a su amigo y pretendientes de ella para que el pueda conquistar el corazon de kagome
1. capitulo 1

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON CREACIONES MIAS, SINO DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

_**LA MADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGO….. by: mimika.**_

_**Prologo:**_

**Miroku Higurashi tiene 18 años, es un chico listo, muy estudioso y guapo tiene el pelo azabache como su madre y los ojos azules como los de su padre, bastante deportista y, con muchos amigos, pero no precisamente por ser alegre y divertido, sino por su madre. Todos sus compañeros querían ir siempre a su casa solo para verla. **

**Su madre, Kagome Higurashi, de tan solo 33 años, era una mujer hermosa, muy sexy, pero con un poco de dulzura en su mirada café, con pelo largo azabache y bien rizado, cuerpo de infarto con unos pechos y caderas enormes y bien formados, cintura de avispa( ya que ella se pasaba en el gimnasio 2 horas diarias)y un culo firme y bien parado, vamos la mujer con la cual sus compañeros habían o siguen pasando sus mas morbosas fantasías, sobretodo uno en especial, Inuyasha Taisho. **

**Inuyasha es el mejor amigo de Miroku, desde toda la vida, era como su hermano que nunca tuvieron ninguno de los dos. Es atlético y de buen parecer, ya que para tener 18 , el chico se mantenía bien en forma por eso tenía el cuerpo musculoso, con un torso duro y los músculos marcados y los brazos y las piernas también, no era algo exagerado, pero si se veía fornido. Era muy bueno para los estudios. Lleva toda su vida enamorado de la madre de Miroku, no solo por estar tremenda, sino también era la persona más bondadosa y dulce que conoce, aparte de su madre. **

-miroku? Cariño? Me estas escuchando?- pregunto Kagome

-em?...cla…claro mama

Kagome levanto una de sus cejas mirándolo con preocupación

-mi vida, llevas unos días que no se donde estas ni en que piensas…. Ha sucedido algo que no me hayas contado?- dijo Kagome tocando la cara de Miroku dulcemente.

Miroku no sabía si contarle lo que sospechaba de cierto amigo suyo, Inuyasha. Últimamente siempre está mirando a su madre con demasiado…._descaro_, siempre la miraba así, pero antes intentaba que no se notara.

-mama, quiero decirte algo, pero no se como.

-sobre que?

-es sobre…Inuyasha

Kagome miro a su hijo espantada y eso a Miroku le dio mala espina

-cariño….no me dirás que eres homosexual verdad?

Miroku la miro con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que le entraron unas ganas impresionantes de reírse a carcajadas. Después de medio rato sentados en el coche de Kagome afuera de la universidad, Miroku intento calmarse de tanto reírse.

-me encanta tu risa mi pequeño gordito- dijo Kagome mientras lo miraba con mirada dulce y le cogía su mano.

-mama! No me digas asi que me da vergüenza!... además todavía no te e preguntado lo que quería.

-oh! Claro dime corazón.

-no as notado a Inuyasha portarse….extraño contigo, quiero decir, te a tocado o mirado de una forma indecente?

Ahora era Kagome la que se reia a carcajadas

-esa era lo que te tenia preocupado?- dijo entre risas.

-mama esto es serio!

-de acuerdo, no me a tocado ni una sola vez en mi vida de forma indecente y sobre sus miradas, bueno, todos tus amigos me miran igual.

Miroku abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-me estás diciendo que todos mis amigos te ven con deseo y no me lo habías dicho? Dime quienes son para darles una paliza!-dijo Miroku completamente fuera de si.

-escúchame Miroku, sabes que no me gusta que te pongas así delante de mi, y además tus amigos me caen bien y no quiero que los asesines –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa efecto inmediato que provoco en Miroku tranquilidad.

-pero es que…arg! Me fastidia que te miren como si fueras la última gota de agua en el desierto, y más si son mis amigos.

-no te preocupes por esas tonterías de acuerdo? Piensa en tu futuro y deja que tu jovencísima madre se las arregle sola.

-pero…

-venga cariño tienes que entrar ya en clases…EY! Y mi besito?-dijo cuando Miroku quiso salir del coche.

Miroku se lo pensó antes de agacharse y darle un beso rapidito para que nadie lo vea. Cuando el hermoso deportivo plateado de su madre se fue, un chico de unos 2 años mas que Miroku se le acerco con una sonrisa.

-tio! eres mi ídolo! Menudo bombon te ha venido a dejar!

- que has dicho hijo de!

-ey Miroku!

Miroku antes de girarse, le envió una mirada que congelaba al mismísimo fuego, al chico y con cara furiosa se acerco a sus amigos.

-hola Yasha!, que tal hermano?- dijo mientras chocaba los cinco con Inuyasha.- que hay de nuevo chicos?

Estaban todos sentados en su clase cuando se acerco kouga, un amigo de Miroku, alto de piel bronceada, buen cuerpo y cabello negro corto y ojos verdes.

-oye vendrá tu madre a buscare hoy? O ya tienes arreglado tu coche?

-si hermano… mi coche sigue sin arreglo así que no me queda otra que mi madr….

-VA A VENIR TU MADRE MIROKU? EY CHICOS ESCUCHAD, LA MADRE MAS SEXY DEL MUNDO VENDRA HOY AL INSTI! –grito Rencotsu, un compañero de clase.

Toda los chicos de la clase gritaban con alegría ya que hoy se presentaría en el instituto _ LA MADRE MAS SEXY DEL MUNDO… _

-pero qué coño os pensáis llamando así a la madre de Miroku?- grito Inuyasha con furia

-pero si tengo razón! Me la fallaría salvajemente por todos lo agujeros de su cuerpo a ese rico bombon- Dijo rencotsu mientras movía sus caderas como si estuviera follando con ella.

- eres un imbécil, que asco de tipo!- dijo kouga

Inuyasha y Miroku lo miraron con ganas de matarlo y se acercaron a Rencotsu.- que sea la última vez que hables así de ella entendiste cabronazo?-dijo Inuyasha mientras le cogía de las solapas de la camisa

-eso es gilipollas, no quiero que le llames así a mi madre- dijo Miroku estrellándole un puñetazo a Rencotsu.

-SEÑORES TAISHO Y HIGURASHI! DETENGANSE AHORA MISMO- dijo el profesor de medicina mientras los separaba de un rencotsu ensangrentado.- FUERA DE MI CLASE Y DIRIJANSE A LA DIRECCION!

Hubo un gran silencio en el coche de Kagome mientras volvían de la universidad de medicina. Tuvo que llevarse a los dos muchachos de ahí ya que fueron expulsados 4 dias, gracias a Kagome, porque osino les hubieran vetado la entrada a la universidad permanentemente.

Miroku e Inuyasha permanecían callados mientras Kagome conducía con el entrecejo fruncido.

-muy bien chicos, quiero que me expliquéis porque he tenido que salir de mi…

-pero noso…-dijo Miroku.

-por favor Miroku, estoy hablando- dijo Kagome con un tono un poco enfadado.- porque he tenido que salir de mi trabajo por recibir una llamada de la dirección diciendo que estais expulsados permanentemente de la mejor universidad de todo Japón por un escándalo en una clase y un alumno herido?

- es ese rencotsu Kagome, te llamo la madre más sexy del mundo delante de toda la clase y bueno…nosotros te defendimos.-dijo Inuyasha desde la parte trasera del deportivo. La relación que tenían Inuyasha y Kagome era muy informal, siempre se tuteaban.

- y por esa estupidez habíais podido perder vuestra carrera como médicos cirujanos?, me parece bien que me defendierais, pero no de esa forma. Con palabras se arregla todo.-dijo con calma. Suspiro- bueno, menos mal que pude convencer a la directora de que no os expulsaran permanentemente-miro a Miroku-, pero estos días que estas expulsado no quiero verte sin hacer nada, me escuchaste Miroku?-miro por el espejo retrovisor- Y tu Inuyasha….menos mal que no han llamado a tus padres en Francia, conozco a tu madre y seguro que se hubiera puesto una furia si se entera.

Inuyasha solo asintió mientras miraba a Kagome por el espejo retrovisor.

-''eres preciosa, ojala no fueras la madre de Miroku….tengo que hablar con el''- pensó Inuyasha.

- oye Miroku tú crees que me pueda quedar en tu casa estos 4 días, es que no entiendo una cosa de la materia de bioquímica y tu eres muy bueno en eso.

-si claro quédate.-dijo Miroku.

Después de haber repasado toda la tarde la aburridísima materia de bioquímica, Inuyasha y Miroku se pusieron a recoger.

-Miroku, como le gustan los hombres a tu madre?- pregunto Inuyasha de la nada

-qué? Porque me preguntas eso?- pregunto Miroku furioso- lo sabia! Te gusta mi madre verdad gilipollas?

-Miroku tranquilízate solo te hice una pregunta de nada!-dijo Inuyasha debajo de Miroku, quien se le había tirado encima.-solo se me paso por la cabeza.

-no me vengas con excusas, seguro que piensas igual que todos los de la clase, solo te la quieres follar verdad desgraciado?

-Miroku yo…

-cállate! me decepcionas inuy..

-estoy enamorado de tu madre, vale! No me la quiero follar, solo quiero….-dijo Inuyasha apartando la mirada de un sorprendido Miroku.

-que tu que?-dijo levantándose del suelo- tío! Pero qué coño estas diciendo? ES MI MADRE!.

- tu la has dicho, es tu madre no la mía, así que si quiero intentar salir con ella lo hare, además ella es muy joven puede tener novios si le apetece y te aseguro que todos serán unos cabronazos a comparación de mi-grito Inuyasha mientras veía a Miroku caminar de un lado a otro cogiéndose la cabeza con las dos manos. Suspiro- Miroku por favor!

-déjame solo- dijo Miroku con una voz extraña.- déjame…pensar.

Inuyasha miro a su amigo un instante, cogió su mochila y se fue de la casa de Miroku.

Inuyasha solo esperaba que su amistad no se rompiera y que esto se solucione. Sea lo que sea lo que Miroku le diga, el intentara que Kagome se enamore de él.

**CONTINUARA…. **


	2. capitulo 2

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON CREACIONES MIAS, SINO DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

_**LA MADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGO….. by: mimika.**_

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Kagome estaba en su casa leyendo una novela en su enorme salón, delante de su chimenea encendida cuando sonó el timbre.

-señorita Kagome, ha venido el joven Inuyasha a verla-dijo Kaede

Detrás de Kaede se encontraba Inuyasha con su pelo corto azabache levantado hacia arriba , con una camiseta de tirantes negras ceñida al cuerpo, unos pantalones de color crema con muchos bolsillos, sus converse negras con rayas azul eléctrico y sus hermosos ojos dorados estaban escondidas detrás de una gafas Ray-ban modelo 3025 de color negro. Total, que estaba increíblemente guapo.

Kagome lo miro de arriba abajo y se saco las gafas de lecturas a la vez que sacaba su mejor sonrisa.

-Yasha! Que haces aquí a estas horas?- dijo Kagome mirando al reloj, donde apuntaba que eran las 10:30 de la noche.- no estabas en casa de Miroku?

Kagome se levanto del mullido sillón, enseñándole a Inuyasha su sexy atuendo, que era un mini vestido de pijama blanco junto con una bata pequeña que apenas le llegaba a mitad del muslo de color verde claro y…_nada mas, _se podía deducir que no lleva sostén por que se le notaban sus pezones y llevaba un tanga blanco.

Al ver que Inuyasha la miraba con los ojos desorbitados se intento tapar su cuerpo con la bata y tosió un poco para que Inuyasha dejara de mirarla con ese deseo.

-si es verdad, pero preferí venir a verte un ratito-dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole de una forma muy sexy.

-perdone señorita Kagome yo me retiro para mi casa si desea alguna otra cosa usted o el señorito Inuyasha? –pregunto Kaede sonriendo y ya vestida sin su uniforme.

-esto….SI! lleve a Inuyasha a la cocina para ver que desea y después puede irse Kaede.-dijo Kagome lo mas rápido que pudo, ya que la mirada de Inuyasha la tenia bastante incomoda.

-señorito venga, acompáñeme

Inuyasha se giro sin antes saludar a Kagome

-si, claro…por cierto, hola Kagome-dijo con mirada sexy.

Kagome solo le sonrio con una sonrisilla un poco falsa mientras veía como se iba con Kaede. Después de perderlos de vista se fue corriendo a su cuarto para ponerse algo mas comodo y mas….tapado.

-señorito Inuyasha, desea algo?

-bueno…tienes un redbull?- ''esta noche necesitare muchos animos''

-red..bull? no señorito lo siento, aquí solo hay frutas y cosas bajas en calorías de la señorita Kagome.

- ah, de acuerdo.

Inuyasha cogió, de una cesta enorme, unas cuantas fresas y empezó a comérselas.

-Kaede, sabes si Kagome está saliendo con algún hombre, o sea, si tiene pareja?- pregunto Inuyasha

Kaede lo miro con la ceja alzada.- no se señorito, a veces vienen hombres a verla pero me parecen que son compañeros de empresa. ¿Por qué me pregunta usted eso?

- Miroku me dijo que preguntara, ya sabes cómo es el de celoso.-dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

En ese instante Kagome entro por la puerta de la cocina cambiada de ropa. Se puso un pantalón largo de tela celeste y una camiseta sin casi nada de escote de color blanco.

-bueno Inuyasha querías algo?- pregunto Kagome mientras cogía una manzana de la cesta de frutas.

-sí, necesito que me hagas un favor, veras es que quede con un amiga de la infancia para cenar este viernes en el Luxury, pero ella, al parecer, tuvo un accidente en moto así que no podrá venir.

-ah! Madre mía, esta bien?- pregunto Kagome con cara de preocupación.

-sí, si- se apresuro a decir Inuyasha- la cuestión es, que no quiero malgastar esa reserva. Ya sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una, así que me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral donde Kagome mordía la manzana muy lentamente. De repente las palabras de su hijo le vinieron a la cabeza_** ''no as notado a Inuyasha portarse….extraño?''. **_Trago muy lentamente el pedacito de manzana que llevaba mordiendo desde hacía un buen rato y lo miro fijamente. Las sospechas de Miroku eran ciertas, o no?.

''no puedo hacerlo, si me ven con el pensaran cosas erróneas'' -no creo que pueda Yasha, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer- dijo en un mal intento de sacárselo de encima.

-pero si tienes tanto trabajo, ¿cómo es que estabas leyendo un libro tranquilamente en tu salón?

-lo siento Inuyasha, pero no puedo este fin de semana.- dijo Kagome poniéndose seria.

-por qué no quieres venir? Será solo una cena normal, como las que tenemos aquí en tu casa, pero en público-dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente- venga te despejaras un ratito de tu trabajo de psicóloga.

Kagome lo volvió a pensar. ''bueno, no creo que pase nada, como es en el Luxury, no podrá hacer nada indecente…espera un momento, ni siquiera sé si Inuyasha quiere intentar sobrepasarse conmigo, a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías…pero por si acaso me pondré el vestido menos ajustado y largo que tenga''

-bueno si tienes razón, estoy un poco estresada y una cena en el Luxury me despejaría la cabeza –dijo mientras reía un poco nerviosa

-entonces te paso a buscar el sábado a las 8 de la noche?

-claro…quieres algo mas?

-si…em..que no se entere Miroku de esto-dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba de una silla.

-Miroku?-''seguro que se ha dado cuenta que Miroku sospecha algo''- y eso por qué?

-es que no quiero que piense mal de mi, ya sabes lo celoso que es…contigo.

Miroku abrió los ojos con un leve dolor de cabeza. Noto que en su mano había algo viscoso asi que la levanto y vio que era vomito, se miro la camiseta y también tenia un poco.

-argh! Que asco, puto alcohol de mierda- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y tenia cuidado de no romper ninguna de las botellas de cerveza vacías que había en el suelo.

Se fue al baño y se lavo la cara, después se miro en el espejo. Estaba horrible. Unas grandes ojeras oscuras y feas debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules, eran indicios de que no había dormido desde hacia 3 dias, desde lo que Inuyasha le había dicho.

Para Miroku era muy difícil entender que su mejor amigo, como un hermano, quiera intentar tener una relación seria con su madre. Es verdad que nunca le gusto que su madre salga con otros hombres o que tuviera una pareja estable.

No quería que le volvieran a hacer daño, como su padre, Naraku, un hijo de puta metido siempre en el juego, apostándolo todo, sin trabajo y sin orgullo, hasta que un día, ya que no tenía nada más que apostar, puso el cuerpo de su madre como si fuera un objeto, y aposto. A su querida madre no le quedo otra que tener sexo con un asqueroso señor de unos 55 años para que no los mataran, ni a su padre ni a el mismo. Kagome después de eso se fue de casa de Naraku cuando Miroku solo tenía 5 años. Kagome comenzo trabajaba casi 17 horas al dia. Tuvo trabajos de todo tipo, y vivieron en un mugriento motel de carretera, cerca de 6 meses. Poco a poco Kagome se fue comprando un coche de segunda mano, ya que ella tenía carnet de conducir, después se fueron a vivir a un apartamento de la cual ella alquilaba las habitaciones libres, e incluso un sofá viejo que se encontró por la calle, para pagar el alquiler de la casa.

Después de 2 años de haber huido de la casa de Naraku, Kagome encontró al hombre de su vida, Bankotsu. Se conocieron en el bar donde ella ejercía de camarera. Bankotsu no era millonario, pero si tenía bastante dinero como para aguantar a una chiquilla desesperada y su hijo. Fue él quien le pago la universidad para que Kagome sea psicóloga y le prometió una vida mejor. Así que, después de 4 meses de noviazgo, se enamoraron y se casaron.

Pero al cabo de 4 años Bankotsu muere de un infarto, y su madre quedo completamente destrozada. Kagome se quedo con todo, la casa, los coches, todo su dinero y sus propiedades…y la empresa, que había adquirido en esos 4 años, convirtiéndolos en millonarios. Pero como ella no podía llevar la empresa, se la paso al hermano de Bankotsu, Takashi, recibiendo ella la mitad de los beneficios. Y así, Kagome fue dejando de lado a los hombres, solo tenía ojos para su hijo, Miroku.

Por todo lo que su madre había pasado, el no quería que se pusiera otra vez triste, y estaba seguro que Inuyasha no la haría feliz, el no se merece a una mujer tan buena como su madre, no señor. Ella se merece a un hombre que este a su altura no como Inuyasha, que apenas empezaba su carrera de medico-cirujano. Estaba decidido.

''no dejare que Inuyasha ni ningún otro hombre tenga una relación amorosa con mi madre, lo juro''

**CONTINUARA….**


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON CREACIONES MIAS, SINO DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

_**LA MADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGO….. by: mimika.**_

**CAPITULO 3:**

''madre mía, estoy tan nervioso….tengo que calmarme antes de que me salgan manchas de sudor en la camisa'' pensó Inuyasha jugando con los tenedores de la mesa en el Luxury.

El había reservado la mesa más intima de todas, al lado de un gran ventanal, que daba hacia el jardín del restaurante donde había más gente sentada. Era un restaurante de lo más elegante, enorme y con unas lámparas de araña de oro impresionantes en el techo, todo el suelo estaba con una alfombra color marrón oscuro….en fin, un lugar majestuoso.

Inuyasha llevaba puesto un traje de noche, no muy elegante, pero si bonito, y le quedaba de maravilla. Le ponía nervioso el pensar que Kagome vendría y cenaría con ella, a solas. Siempre que iba a su casa comer, estaba Miroku o algún otro amigo de ellos, pero nunca ellos dos solos, sin _incordios._

Inuyasha estaba mirando el lugar, pensando si se le notaria mucho que no estaba esperando precisamente a una amiga de la infancia, parecía como si hubiese quedado con su novia. De repente se sintió incomodo.

''Y si Kagome se da cuenta? Uf! Tengo que fumarme un cigarrillo para calmarme, pero ¿y si no estoy y justamente llega Kagome? Mmm me parece que ha sido una mala idea quedar con ka…''

-Hola Yasha – dijo Kagome tocándole el hombro, haciendo sobresaltar a Inuyasha. Se comenzó a reír.- no pensé que te asustaría perdona Yasha.

Inuyasha le sonrió, y mientras ella reía, le inspecciono de arriba a bajo…. ¿Qué significaba esto? Kagome iba vestida con un vestido que parecía que fuera de su abuela! de color crema, nada ajustado al cuerpo y con un poco de escote que no te dejaba, ni siquiera pensar, que tenia pechos y era tan largo que le llegaba unos centímetros más abajo de las rodillas, conjuntado con una carterita pequeña de color blanco, su cabello suelto y rizado y unos tacones blancos. Andaba levemente maquillada. Se veía, diferente, BONITA si! Pero, no parecía la Kagome de siempre, ella siempre andaba con un toque sexy, pero hoy parecía que quedaba con su hijo o mucho peor…su _marido._

Inuyasha al verla vestida así dejo de sonreír, y le saco la silla para que se pudiera sentar Kagome.

-que te parece mi vestido? –pregunto Kagome viendo que Inuyasha la miraba con un dejo extraño.

-no sé qué decirte, te ves muy diferente, si no me hubieras saludado no te hubiera reconocido-dijo riendo.

Kagome empezó a reir de nuevo- bueno si, es que no me apetecia ponerme algo muy ajustado. Se supone que hemos quedado para que me relajara, y con ese tipo de vestido no creo que hubiera podido relajarme.

-buenas noches, que desean comer?- pregunto un camarero

Se habían pasado toda la noche hablando y riendo de cualquier tema, comieron cosas deliciosas, y ya era hora de volver a casa.

-oye Kagome, damos una vuelta en el jardín antes de irnos, dicen que tiene un mirador impresionante, donde puedes ver casi toda la ciudad- dijo Inuyasha

-claro, estaría bien – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

En el trayecto al mirador no dejaron de hablar ningún momento hasta que llegaron al preciado lugar.

-oh! Mira Inuyasha, no es precioso?- dijo Kagome colocando sus manos en el barandal del mirador.

-si- dijo Inuyasha con un dejo de preocupación.

-ocurre algo?- pregunto Kagome tocándole el brazo con su mano.- ya sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa.- le sonrió.

''venga Inuyasha, ahora o nunca.''

-veras Kagome, desde que soy pequeño- dijo cogiéndole las manos a Kagome con dulzura y mirándole serio a los ojos.- llevo enamorado de ti.

Kagome lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-no puedo pensar más que en ti desde que te vi por primera vez en el colegio, cuando fuiste a buscar a mi mejor amigo. Pensé que eras la madre más hermosa que había visto en ese entonces…y lo sigo pensando ahora, pero no es solo eso lo que me llamo la atención de ti, era la dulzura con que tratabas a Miroku, el amor con el que le hablas a todas las personas…Kagome, te invite hoy a cenar conmigo solo para pedirte…si quieres salir conmigo.

El silencio reino durante varios minutos en los que Kagome miraba a Inuyasha tranquilamente hasta que al final, por temor a verle la cara, bajo sus ojos haciendo que quedaran tapados bajo su flequillo y dijo en un susurro.- lo siento Inuyasha- saco sus manos de en medio de las de el- pero no podemos salir juntos, perdóname.

Dijo Kagome mientras se giraba y se iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el interior del restaurante y se iba en su deportivo.

Inuyasha se quedo paralizado en el mismo lugar durante casi 20 minutos. Sin pensar nada más que en el doloroso momento que había vivido recientemente. La mujer que mas amaba en este mundo, lo había rechazado.

''por qué? '' era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza.

De repente salió del estado de shock en el que estaba y salió en su coche hacia la casa de Kagome, necesitaba respuestas, y si no se las daba, no se iría de ahí.

-hola Kagome!..si…si…ahora mismo? es un poco tarde...no estoy ocupada- dijo sango al mirar todos los papeles que tenia encima de la mesa- estaba viendo una peli….de acuerdo, está bien…cuanto de cerca esta de mi casa?- de repente sonó el timbre de su casa- espera tengo que abrir la puerta.

Cuando sango abrió la puerta, un celaje negro entro en su casa y se sentó en el sofá.

-sango siento venir así a tu casa, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien- dijo Kagome mientras miraba a sango, que tenia la boca abierta.

-esto…pasa, pasa, estás en tu casa- dijo sango con un poco de sarcasmo y una sonrisilla traviesa.- quieres algo de beber?

-vodka con cola…con mucho vodka- dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

Sango era la mejor amiga de Kagome, desde la universidad de psicología. Ella era alta y esbelta, con el cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés, tenía 27 años.

-vaya…así que te ha dado fuerte tu cita de hoy eh¿?. Dijo sango mientras le pasaba su vaso a Kagome.-quien fue el cabron?

-pues…Inuyasha.

Sango escupió toda su bebida y comenzó a toser

-Inuyasha? El chico guapo amigo de Miroku?-dijo sango sorprendida completamente.- quien tuviera esa suerte amiga! Todavía puedes atraer a los más jóvenes y guapos

-sango esto es serio!, me pidió para salir, me confesó que lleva enamorado de mi desde que era pequeño y…salí huyendo sin decirle porque no quería tener una relación con el!...soy una bruja- dijo Kagome tomándose mas de la mitad del vaso.

-kagome…por que no quieres salir con ese muchacho? Si te confeso que estaba enamorado de ti desde pequeño, es que lo que siente por ti es muy fuerte.

Kagome miro a sango tomarse su bebida y después de un rato dijo.

-creo que todavía no he podido olvidar a Bankotsu.

Kagome llego a su casa con un par de copas de más en su cuerpo, con los tacones en su mano y muy despacito abrió la puerta de entrada. Comenzó a caminar para empezar a subir las escaleras que la conducirían a su bonita habitación cuando una presencia en el salón le advirtió que alguien estaba ahí.

-podemos hablar Kagome?- dijo la voz inconfundible de Inuyasha

Kagome trago duro su saliva y se acerco al salón para ver a Inuyasha parado en mitad de este.

-necesito saber por qué no quieres salir conmigo, así podría cambiar si es lo que deseas

-Inuyasha no es por ti…yo todavía no he podido olvidar a Bankotsu, ¡solo han pasado 4 años!-dijo Kagome con impaciencia, -además, tu todavía eres un crio que recién empieza su carrera de medico-cirujano…yo te quiero Yasha, pero como a un hijo mas, lo siento.

-pero Kagome, si es por eso, puedo esperar a que tu te sientas comoda conmigo y puedas olvidar a Bankotsu.

-eso jamás sucederá!-grito Kagome.-sigo amando a Bankotsu con toda mi alma, jamás lo podre olvidar, aunque pasen 100 años

Hubo un gran silencio.

-entonces yo te esperare esos 100 años si hace falta, incluso más.-dijo mientras se acercaba a Kagome, que empezó a llorar, y le abrazo con dulzura.- cuando tenga mi título de graduado en la mano y me convierta en un hombre de verdad, volveré- dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba un beso corto en la sien.

De repente la luz del salón se encendió y en la puerta estaba Miroku con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-qué coño está pasando aquí?

**CONTINUARA….**


	4. capitulo 4

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON CREACIONES MIAS, SINO DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

_**LA MADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGO….. by: mimika.**_

Inuyasha soltó a Kagome y se acerco a Miroku con mucha tranquilidad, mientras Kagome movía sus brazos y cabeza hacia todos lados, sin saber qué hacer.

Miroku miraba con odio a Inuyasha mientras lo veía acercarse a él, hasta que se detuvo justo al lado y en voz baja le dijo:

-me da igual lo que quieras Miroku, pero si para estar con ella me convierto en tu peor enemigo…..que así sea- después continuo caminando hasta la salida y se fue, sin más.

Miroku miro a su madre con cara seria durante más de 5 minutos, y eso a Kagome la asustaba, le hubiera gustado que dijera algo o que se moviera, pero no hacía nada.

-cariño… no ha sido culpa de Inuyasha, yo estoy un poco borracha- dijo Kagome con tranquilidad- no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada con él, mientras tú no estabas.

Miroku solo la miraba serio y con una extraña tranquilidad le dijo:

-donde has estado mama?- se sento en un sofá del salón- Te he estado llamando a tu móvil, y pregunte por ti a tus sirvientas…y cuál fue mi respuesta? La señora se fue con mi mejor amigo, al mejor restaurante de la ciudad y te encuentro, aquí abrazada a él, después de haber recorrido toda la ciudad desde que fui al restaurante y me dijeron que te habías ido. Y ves tú a saber si hubiera tardado unas 2 horas mas, te pillaría con él en la cama, no es cierto mama?

-MIROKU! Te prohíbo que me vuelvas a decir eso! YO no soy una cualquiera, en primer lugar, y en segundo, no tienes ningún derecho a seguirme la pista, como si fueras un detective! Si hoy fui con Inuyasha al restaurante o no, es cosa mía, y si me lo quiero llevar a la cama, también es cosa mía! –dijo gritando histérica Kagome.- no me puedo creer que en toda la noche me hayas estado buscando por toda la ciudad, como un psicópata…y además me insinuas que soy una furcia! Estoy harta, y escúchame bien Miroku, HARTA de que seas tan celoso.

Miroku se levanto de un salto con la cara roja de furia.

-no me lo puedo creer mama lo que estoy oyendo! Yo me preocupe de ti!, yo sé como es Inuyasha de depravado, NADIE lo sabe mejor que yo, ni siquiera su madre lo sabe mejor. E estado presente delante de muchísimas niñas llorando porque él las dejaba de una forma u otra, de la manera más cruel posible…que no lo entiendes mama? No quiero que sufras otra vez!- grito Miroku.- y si sales con Inuyasha…-sonrió

-espera un momento Miroku, yo no salgo con Inuyasha!

-pero seguro que te confeso que te quería verdad?

Kagome lo miro con calma.- hijo…estoy muy cansada y un poco borracha…asi que te lo dire de una forma para que te quede bien claro las cosas- dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a Miroku con tranquilidad- NO salgo con Inuyasha, solo salimos a cenar, me confesó que me quería y me pidió para salir juntos, yo me negué en rotundo y me fui. Después me fui a casa de sango y me tome unos tragos con ella y luego volví a mi casa,- hizo una pausa para tomar el aire- y aquí estaba Inuyasha preguntándome porque no quería salir con él y… le dije que todavía no había olvidado a Bankotsu. Bueno, me puse muy triste al recordarlo y me puse a llorar y –''mejor no le cuento lo que me prometió…solo por si acaso''- el me consoló dándome un abrazo.

Kagome miro a su hijo con suplica, ya que se sentía mareada, y tenia unas ganas terribles de vomitar lo que comio en el restaurante, pero no solo por el alcohol que corria en sus vneas, sino también por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-mama… perdóname por favor- dijo Miroku cogiendo las manos de su madre- yo tampoco e podido olvidar a Bankotsu, para mí, nunca habrá mejor hombre que él, como padre ni como esposo para ti.

-ya lo se mi vida, pero aunque no te guste, algún día volveré a intentarlo con otro hombre- Kagome al ver que Miroku iba a responder, le puso su dedo en la boca para callarlo- y espero que lo respetes y me apoyes, de acuerdo cariño?

-pero mama- al ver la cara de Kagome no tuvo otra opción que decirle lo que ella tanto quería- de acuerdo, pero por lo menos quiero que sepas, que si ese hombre, te hace daño, lo matare a golpes.

Kagome se rio, su hijo siempre tan agresivo.

-no quiero que lo mates, pero si que le des su merecido-dijo Kagome riéndose, ahora con Miroku –te quiero mi vida, siempre serás mi pequeño bebe gordito que tanto me babeaba mis camisetas.

-mama! No me llames asi que no me gusta…bueno solo por hoy-dijo riéndose con su querida madre.

-bueno me voy a dormir que estoy un poco mareada, y necesito descansar, hoy a sido un dia muy largo-dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a Miroku y subia las escaleras- si quieres puedes dormir conmigo mi bebe gordito.

Miroku se sonrojo.

-ni de coña mama, me daría vergüenza que…

-a ti todo te da vergüenza cabezón- dijo Kagome mientras corria por las escaleras seguida de un Miroku divertido.

- que me has dicho?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al dia siguiente, Miroku se fue a la universidad, en su cocho ya arreglado. Estaba un poco confuso de cómo tratar a Inuyasha, después de lo que paso con su madre. Ignorarlo sería una forma, pero un poco infantil, para su gusto, a lo mejor podría hacer que nada deesto había pasado y seguir como siempre…no, no, esa si que era una mala idea.

''bah! Cuando lo tenga delante ya hablare con el sobre el tema''

Se bajo del coche y se fue a clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo eran las 8 de la mañana, Kagome ya estaba lista para irse a trabajar, cuando…

-señorita Kagome, ha venido el señorito Inuyasha- dijo Kaede entrando a la habitación de Kagome.

-como? Pero no debería de estar en la uni?- dijo Kagome mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Cuando entro al salón Inuyasha estaba mirando una foto de Kagome, Bankotsu y Miroku que había en la estantería, arriba de la chimenea.

-esto…Inuyasha- dijo Kagome

Inuyasha dejo la fotografía en su lugar y se giro, enseñándole a Kagome sus profundas ojeras negras.

-hola, Kagome.

-hola…no deberías de estar en la universidad?- dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-veras solo vine a decirte, que me ire de viaje a los estados unidos, para obtener mi titulo de medico-cirujano, durante mas de 4 años- dijo Inuyasha mirando a una muy sorprendida Kagome.

-que quieres decir?

-que mi promesa sigue en pie Kagome, intentare convertirme en un hombre, igual o mejor que Bankotsu, para demostrarte que si estoy a su altura… y de la tuya.

Kagome se llevo las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desaprovacion- no Inuyasha, aunque te conviertas en el hombre más rico del mundo, y seas mas maduro, no podemos ser nada mas que amigos. Yo no quiero esto para ti, ni tu tampoco, que te vayas tan lejos solo para demostrarme q…

-no Kagome, una de mis razones para irme a estudiar a los estados unidos, es que quiero estar a tu altura, cierto, pero otra es que estare con mi familia alla, viviendo con ellos- dijo Inuyasha- solo quiero que le digas a Miroku, que lo que le dije el sábado pasado, sigue en pie.

Kagome suspiro.

-estás seguro que es lo que quieres Yasha?

-por supuesto.

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala, bastante incomodo, hasta que Kagome lo rompió.

-inuyasha, quiero que sepas que te apoyo en lo de tu carrera, pero sobre lo nuestro, espero que no te desanimes cuando vuelvas, y las cosas continúen igual

Inuyasha solo sonrió arrogantemente- seguramente, se harán mejor, ya lo veras.

Kagome solo le sonrio de medio lado, casi parecida a una mueca. ''este chico no se rendirá nunca?''

-Kagome te puedo pedir un favor? Me puedes regalar un besito?- ''que patético me siento, mira que pedirle un beso a una chica..''

Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero cuando se lo dio el giro la cara y le dio un corto beso en la boca a Kagome.

Ella se tapo la boca con una mano, mientras Inuyasha se iba, pero antes de salir del salón se giro y le dijo:

-hasta pronto Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

''joder! Donde se habrá metido Inuyasha?'' pesaba Miroku mientras empezaba la segunda clase de la mañana.

-pstt...Miroku-dijo Kouga mientras le tiraba una bolita de papel- te has enterado de lo de Inuyasha? Al parecer se fue de la uni, para irse a estudiar al extranjero.

-como?- dijo Miroku sorprendido ''no puede ser, justo ahora que necesitaba tanto hablar con el.''

**CONTINUARA…**

**Siento la espera, pero tuve una semana muy ocupada :D**

**Gracias por los reviews, de veras **

**Un beso….**

**MIMIKA**


	5. capitulo 5

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON CREACIONES MIAS, SINO DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

_**LA MADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGO….. by: mimika.**_

Solo había pasado un mes desde que se marcho de Japón y por fin había encontrado una universidad con una plaza libre. No pensó que estaban en mitad de curso, así que le costó bastante encontrarla.

Hoy se mudaría a su nueva universidad, y se hospedaba en la mejor residencia para estudiantes. Ya había conocido el campus y todas las salas de estudio, gracias a su compañero de habitación, Hoyo, un chico muy inteligente, amable y alegre, solo le faltaba ese año para acabar con la carrera y le ganaba a Inuyasha con 4 años.

-hey Inuyaske!-dijo alegremente Hoyo con una cerveza en la mano- ¿me parece que no te llamas así verdad? Jeje

-me llamo Inuyasha, y espero que se te quede bien grabado de una vez, que ya te lo dicho más de 6 veces-dijo Inuyasha amargado.

-¡ah si! Perdona pero no soy bueno para los nombres largos.

-''entonces como puedes estudiar medicina?''- pensó mientras una gota de sudor le caía por su sien.

-¿quieres que te ayude con tus cosas?-dijo mientras veía todas las cajas- las habitaciones del departamento son grandes pero aun así… no sé si entrara todo esto.

-me vendría bien que me alcanzaras esa caja.- dijo distraídamente, ignorando el comentario de Hojo, mientras señalaba una caja que ponía _**''**__frágil', _pero como todas las demás también tenían ese nombre, Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de que caja era exactamente.

_-_no hay problema tío-dijo Hoyo mientras dejaba su cerveza en el suelo y cogía la caja, pero se tropezó sin querer con la lata.

-¡cuidado!- grito Inuyasha viendo como Hoyo hizo una maniobra estupenda para caerse debajo de la caja, pero por si acaso Inuyasha se acerco preocupado.

-joder, tío eres un manazas-dijo mientras le quitaba la caja de encima y la dejaba en el suelo.

- ¿estás bien? si, gracias por preguntar Inuyasha- dijo Hoyo en un mal intento de hacerle reír, pero al verle le cara, prefirió no decir nada con sarcasmo- espero que no se haya roto nada de tu caja, perdóname.

-veamos que todo esté bien…-dijo mientras sacaba algunos portarretratos con fotos y los dejaba en el suelo para seguir viendo si lo demás estaba bien.

Hoyo vio una foto de Inuyasha con su familia, con unos perros, con sus amigos, las típicas fotos, hasta que vio una que le dejo asombrado...en ella estaba Inuyasha, con un cochazo impresionante ''puf, quien fuera este crio, ya me gustaría a mí tener…''sus pensamientos se pararon cuando vio la ultima foto, en ella aparecía una mujer realmente hermosa. Cogió el portarretrato y se fijo bien, sin duda, esa mujer que estaba con Inuyasha era tremendamente bella, y se veía que era una gran persona y un par de años más grande que el quizás.

-perfecto, menos mal nada está roto-dijo Inuyasha suspirando.

-Inoyasha, ¿estos son tus amigos de Japón?-

-¡oye!, ¿Quién te dio permiso para coger mis cosas?-dijo mientras le arrancaba las fotos- y me llamo Inuyasha- dijo enfadado

-vale, vale, que antipático-dijo hoyo- pero solo una pregunta más y me voy.

Inuyasha lo miro desconfiado, pero al final accedió.

-¿quién es esa chica, la de la ultima foto?

Inuyasha se quedo mirándola un rato, era la única foto que tenia de Kagome y que estaba a su alcance. Fue hace muy poco, en la fiesta de bienvenida a la universidad, en Japón.

-ella es Kagome- dijo finalmente con indecisión

-Kagome…¿es tu hermana o algún pariente?

-no, ella es… la madre de mi mejor amigo-dijo con un poco de enfado y su tono resulto sonar muy celoso.

-¿qué dices? ¿Cuántos años tiene entonces?-dijo sorprendido Hoyo.

-¿se puede saber porque tienes tanto interés?-dijo con los dientes apretados.

Hoyo noto lo enfadado que se puso Inuyasha, pero siguió adelante.

-es que no parece que tuviera la edad que dices, o eso, o es que tu mejor amigo es un niño de 7 años-dijo riéndose Hoyo.

-¡cállate!, Miroku tiene 18 años, ¿contento?

-nop, esa no era mi pregunta.

Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo y dijo casi en un susurro- 33 o 34 años tendrá.

-vaya-''pues se conserva muy bien'' pensó Hoyo- yo creía que tendría 26 años o así

Inuyasha se levanto del suelo y siguió con sus cosas, ignorando a Hoyo, pero él cogió unas fotos y las volvió a mirar.

-''que envidia'' pensó mientras miraba una foto '' ya me gustaría a mí tener ese cochazo, y a esta piba también'' sonrió de medio lado se agacho y cogió su cerveza

-Inuyasha, me voy a la biblioteca del campus, ya vuelvo- dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta y se iba con la foto de Kagome escondida dentro de su chaqueta.

-vaya tío más extraño- dijo Inuyasha mientras seguía poniendo sus cosas en las estanterías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba sentada en su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles cuando llego Sango, seguida por Miroku, quien se notaba que se le iba la mirada hacia las preciosas curvas traseras de su amiga.

-Kagome, te dejo aquí estos papeles de la señora Takamoto, y a tu bebe gordito también- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡hey!-dijo un avergonzado Miroku.

-que pasa hijo, ¿no decías que te gustaba que Sango te pusiera apodos bonitos?-dijo Kagome mientras dejaba sus gafas de lectura y se levantaba a dar un abrazo de oso a Miroku.

-perdóname Miroku no te volveré a decir nunca ningún apodo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Sango cabizbaja.

Kagome solo noto un viento en su cara y dejo de sentir el calor de su hijo en sus brazos. Cuando se giro lo vio cogiendo las manos de Sango, ''oh, no. ¿Cuándo aprenderás?'' pensó ella.

-Sanguito si tú quieres puedes llamarme así y de muchas otras formas, cualquiera que te apetezca-dijo con voz seductora- a cambio, te invitare a comer-dijo mientras bajaba su mano hacia su trasero- ¿qué me dices?

Sango solo sonrió de forma dulce y después un manotazo sonó por todo el despacho, junto con las carcajadas de Kagome.

-Kagome, luego nos vemos-dijo Sango mientras salía del despacho un poco enfadada.

-algún día ella será mi novia ya verás mamá- dijo Miroku sentándose en el escritorio de su madre.

Kagome solo se rio de su comentario, pero estaba segura, que si Miroku le pedía a sango con `buenos modales` una cita, ella aceptaría, pero como siga así, solo se llevara una mejilla roja y una mano tatuada en ella.

-bueno cariño, ¿para qué has venido a verme?

De repente el ambiente se tensó de golpe

-hoy hemos ido Kouga y yo al bar de siempre, a jugar al billar, y a que no sabes con quien me encontré- dijo Miroku con desagrado y asco- al desgraciado de Naraku, ha vuelto a la ciudad.

Kagome se quedo asustada y a la vez sorprendida.

Naraku, al ver que no le iban bien las cosas en Japón y que tenía demasiadas deudas, decidió irse a vivir un tiempo fuera del país, esperando a que ese día llegase….el día en que algún presidente pusiera la ley de 'caducidad de deudas', así que las ultimas deudas de él se eliminaron, ya que habían pasado 10 años, así que volvió al país para volver a intentarlo.

-mamá, no te preocupes, si quieres, me puedo quedar estos días en tu casa, por si pasa algo-dijo Miroku al ver la cara de asustada de Kagome.

-no, no, no…quiero decir…-Kagome se quedo en blanco, le daba miedo que Naraku se enterara de que era multimillonaria y que la fuera a buscar, pero por otro lado, no quería que su hijo presenciara alguna escena desagradable- tu…tu preocúpate solo de la universidad y de sacar buenas notas, que esto lo soluciono yo

-vamos, mamá…sé cuando me mientes, creo que será mejor que me vaya a vivir a tu casa hasta que todo se solucione, y no quiero un NO de respuesta-dijo Miroku intentando animar a su madre, pero si se ponía a pensar, se le hará muy difícil proteger a su madre y a la vez estudiar para los segundos exámenes trimestrales en la universidad.

-cariño, muchas gracias, eres un encanto- dijo Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha se estaba limpiando, con la manga de la camiseta, su sudor de la frente. Al ver que ya tenía todos los libros en su orden, comenzó a poner algunas cosas de aseo personal en el baño.

En ese momento llega Hoyo apresurado y en puntillas, llega a la habitación de Inuyasha y tira la foto al suelo, para después irse corriendo a su habitación asignada.

-algún día serás la señora Kagome de Hoyo, te lo prometo- dijo Hoyo con unas 20 fotocopias de la foto de Kagome en sus manos. Se acerco el papel a su cara y le dio un beso- vaya, nunca me imagine que me enamoraría de una chica más grande que yo, tan guapa, tan…

TOC-TOC

-sí, dime Inuyashe- grito Hoyo mientras dejaba las fotos debajo de la cama con delicadeza- ¿quieres algo?

-me llamo Inuyasha- dijo en un susurro y un poco molesto por la falta de memoria de Hoyo.- mira, en el campus vi un restaurante exclusivo para los estudiantes, ¿te vienes a cenar?

-cla…claro, dame unos minutos, ves tirando.

-como quieras….

Cuando escucho las pisadas de Inuyasha alejarse, Hojo dejo de estar tenso y saco las fotos de debajo de su cama y le dio otro beso a Kagome- no tardare en venir preciosa.

Y dicho eso, se puso la chaqueta, escondió las fotos de nuevo y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron 5 meses angustiosos en la casa de Kagome desde que se entero de que Naraku había vuelto. Ella ya no daba abasto, estaba todo el día atenta, cuando se iba a dormir, cerraba todas las ventanas de su habitación y puso una alarma en su puerta, así si alguien entraba sonaba una alarma, pero igual se sentía desprotegida.

Paso toda la noche sin dormir, y unas feas ojeras, manchaban su cara a la mañana siguiente. Se miro en el espejo del baño, se miro la cara con detenimiento, sus ojos, su nariz, sus pómulos, su frente sin ninguna arruga ni imperfección…hasta que llego a la boca, recordando a cierto joven de ojos ámbar. Recordando el pequeño pico que le dio, la verdad, le pareció un atrevimiento por parte de Inuyasha, le debería de haber dado una bofetada y dejarle todo claro, pero no…ella y sus ansias de creerse una adolescente de 15 años, no dejaron que reaccionara a tiempo, y tenía que reconocer que cuando le beso sintió mucho calor y fuerza en él…también sintió algo parecido cuando le dio aquel abrazo en su salón…

-''en que estupideces estoy pensando, el no dormir me comienza a afectar''-como acto de reflejo salió una sonrisa de sus labios-'' ¿Cómo estará Inuyasha allá en los estados unidos?, ¿le estará hiendo bien?''-pensó Kagome mientras se lavaba la cara- ''espero que vuelva pronto, y con otro pensamiento relacionado conmigo''

-''pero que dices kag…si te mueres porque ese chico vuelva igual de enamorado de ti o incluso más'' pensó su lado perverso.

Pues sí, tenía que reconocer que el chico es muy guapo, inteligente, guapo, divertido, guapo….

-''espera un momento ¿en que estoy pensando?, parezco loca, además es el amigo de Miroku''

-''pero no es nada para nosotras, es solo una amigo más, como nuestros compañeros del trabajo, solo que más joven'' otra vez su lado perverso salió a la luz ''además esta claro que solo nos gusta por el físico, esa relación que él quiere se la podríamos dar''

-'' no, Miroku no me lo perdonaría y además no le podemos dar falsas ilusiones, será mejor que las cosas estén tal y como están'' pensó Kagome.

Abrió su armario y rebuscando en él, se encontró dos regalos envueltos, aún por papel regalo. Eran de Inuyasha, de cuando fue navidad y para San Valentín. Nunca se atrevió a abrirlos, esperaría a que él vuelva y devolvérselos, pero siempre le quedaba el gusanillo de la curiosidad.

Se vistió con un vestido ajustado al cuerpo, pero no como segunda piel, de color lila, unas botas negras sin tacón y sus medias, ya que hacía un poco frio por las noches.

Se fue a desayunar con su hijo y después se fue al garaje a coger su coche, cuando vio una nota pegada en el parabrisas.

''_**Te encontré''**_

**CONTINUARA…. **

**Perdón por la demora pero es que ¡ME FUI DE VACACIONES! :D ya era hora ¬¬**

**Bueno espero que os guste el capitulo, lo hice ni bien llegue a mi casa XD. **

**Gracias por los reviews, tanto buenos como malos. **

**Y sobre todo a gold77 que me apoyo con ciertas críticas que tendré en cuenta, pero que no me harán cambiar de parecer respecto a MI historia, pero si con los personajes, pero tranquis que será solo un poco, en su carácter y eso :D**

**SI SÓN REVIEWS AMB CRÍTICA, GUARDEU-LOS EN LA VOSTRA PÀGINA, NO EM VULL SABER RES MÉS D'ELLA, SI VOLEU, POSEU LES CRITIQUES COM REVIEW, PER QUÈ PASSO D'ANAR A FICAR EL NAS EN AQUELLA PÀGINA, GRÀCIES.**

**Bueno me despidoooo **

**¡Mimika!**


	6. capitulo 6

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON CREACIONES MIAS, SINO DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

_**LA MADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGO….. by: mimika.**_

''**TE ENCONTRE''**

Dejó caer la hoja al suelo, mientras estaba en estado de shock.

-''Maldito''-pensó Kagome cuando recupero el aliento. Miró a todos lados, en busca de Naraku, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Salió corriendo hacia la casa, cerrando la puerta con demasiada brusquedad.

-¡Miroku!- gritaba Kagome por toda la casa-¡Naraku, ha vuelto!

Miroku, estaba en su habitación, 'leyendo', o mejor dicho, viendo una revista cuando escuchó a su madre gritar por la casa. Al instante, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, encontrándose a su madre caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro del salón. Se acercó a ella cogiéndole el abrazo, pero Kagome se asustó y lo empujó como acto de reflejo.

-¡Tranquila!, ¡Tranquila!

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Miroku!, ¿dónde estás?- gritaba Kagome mientras Miroku le seguía sosteniendo el brazo.

-¡Mamá, soy yo!, Tranquila- él la abrazo dulcemente, pero a la vez con un poco de fuerza, ya que ella forcejeaba.

Después de unos segundos, Kagome rompió en llanto, mientras abrazaba a Miroku con fuerza.

-Me matará…me matará…-susurraba entre sollozos, hasta que se desmayó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miroku, ya llevaba un rato, esperando a que el médico, saliera del cuarto de Kagome cuando Kaede entró al salón.

-Señorito Miroku…el jardinero, encontró ésta nota y una multa de tránsito, entre las flores del jardín- dijo mientras se acercaba a Miroku con el papel en sus manos.

-¿Una nota?- Miroku la cogió y la leyó- ''¡Naraku!''-pensó arrugando el papel, en su puño.

-¿Señor Higurashi?, su madre necesita todo el reposo posible. Con lo que usted me explicó, con la fiebre que le ha dado y la tensión tan alta, mi diagnóstico, es que le dio un ataque de nervios muy fuerte, le receté un Ibuprofeno cada 9 horas durante una semana, para que se le baje la fiebre. No le den malas noticias o cosas que le puedan alterar- dijo el médico, mientras le entregaba un papel con la receta de las pastillas.

-Mucha gracias, se lo agradezco- dijo Miroku haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Kaede, acompañe al señor hasta la puerta, gracias.

Miroku, dejó de ver como el médico y Kaede se iban, para entrar en la habitación de su madre.

Se acercó a su cama y le cogió la mano. La tenía un poco caliente, pero igualmente le dejó un tierno beso en la palma.

-''Menos mal que estoy de vacaciones, y puedo estar todo el día con ella, pero ¿qué pasará cuando empiece, dentro de 3 semanas, otra vez con la universidad?...No me perdonaría a mí mismo, si te sucediera algo mamá…ese desgraciado de Naraku…''- pensó mientras acariciaba dulcemente la cara de Kagome- ''espera un momento, puedo denunciarlo si sale en las cámaras de seguridad de la casa…''- Miroku le dio un beso rápido a Kagome y se fue corriendo a la sala de seguridad, encontrándose con Totosai, que era el encargado de ese sector, mirando a todas las pantallitas con detenimiento y tomándose un café.

-Señor Totosai

-¡ah! Señorito Miroku, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dejaba el café en una mesa- ¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Kagome?

-Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar-dijo con una sonrisa agradable- necesito que me diga, si vio algo extraño en el jardín, ayer por la noche.

-No señorito, si hubiera visto algo, se lo habría dicho a los de seguridad, y a usted por supuesto. Aunque, si no se fía de mi criterio, podría enseñarle la última grabación que yo presencie ayer por la noche, cuando se acabó mi turno.

-No hace falta Totosai- dijo Miroku poniendo su mano en su hombro- confío en su criterio, pero igualmente me gustaría ver el momento en que ella llegaba ayer de trabajar, y el de esta mañana, cuando cogió la nota.

Estuvo viendo los videos durante un rato en la sala de seguridad, con Totosai vigilando la casa. No encontró nada de extraño en ella, hasta que vio algo que se le había pasado por alto. Cuando Kagome llego de trabajar ya tenía un papel pegado en el parabrisas, pero se cayó cuando giro el coche para entrar en el garaje.

-'' ¿Y eso?... ¡ah! ¡La multa de tránsito!''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome abrió los ojos pesadamente, le dolía un poco la cabeza y se sentía sumamente cansada.

-¿Qué…como..?- se levanto de su cama y miró su reloj- ¿son las 17:00?

-Señorita Kagome…¿se encuentra usted bien?- Kaede se acerco a ella con un té en una bandeja, junto a una pastilla- tiene que tomarse su pastilla, señorita.

Kagome cogió el té y miró a Kaede.

-Kaede, ¿qué me pasó? Solo recuerdo haber visto aquella nota en mi coche y después…nada

-Te dio un ataque de nervios, mamá-dijo Miroku entrando en su habitación- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Con permiso-dijo Kaede haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para luego irse.

-Mejor cariño-dijo un poco preocupada- ¿has averiguado de quién es esa nota?...es…¿es de Naraku?

-No mamá, aun no lo sé….¿tu recuerdas si ayer te multaron?

-Si-dijo Kagome- por qué?

-Creo, que quien te puso la nota, lo hizo antes de que te multaran, y el policía te coloco la multa encima de ésta.

Kagome se quedó impresionada, ¿desde cuándo su hijo era tan buen detective?

-Entonces, ¿Naraku no sabe donde vivimos? ¿y si me siguió?- dijo Kagome preocupada.

-Tranquila mamá. Si te hubiera seguido, no te habría puesto la nota en el parabrisas. Yo diría que no sabe donde vivimos…tengo muchas cosas que no me encajan, hablare con el detective Kudo-dijo Miroku con aire serio- se me hace extraño que Naraku, te haya escrito una nota, él no es de esos que escriben…

-Entonces…si no fue Naraku…¿Quién me escribió esa nota?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kagome, Kagome, Kagome….estabas hermosa ayer que te vi en el centro comercial, ¡por fin te encontré!- dijo Hoyo, con varias fotos de Kagome saliendo del centro comercial con un par de bolsas en la mano, peleándose con un policía, subiendo en su coche, acomodándose el pelo antes de empezar a conducir…

-Espero que hayas recibido con gusto mi nota…ojala hubiera podido ver tu preciosa cara al leerla, pero ese maldito policía… también me multo a mí, haciendo que te perdiera de vista…-dijo con odio y rencor- la foto de Inuyasha, no te hace justicia, ¡estas mucho mejor al real!

Hoyo se levanto del sofá y cogió su móvil, marcando un número.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha estaba durmiendo en su habitación, en la casa de sus padres, cuando su móvil sonó.

Se levantó con fastidio mientras se rascaba la espalda y bostezaba.

-Dime…

-¡Inuyasha!

-¡Ah! Hola Hoyo, me pillaste durmiendo, ¿qué quieres?-dijo Inuyasha con la voz un poco ronca

-ya sabía que estabas durmiendo, era para joderte

-Que cabrón…mira que te cuelgo ¡eh!

-No, no, perdóname, jaja- dijo Hoyo mirando su departamento- quería pedirte un favor…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hoyo colgó la llamada.

-''Por fin me gradué de medico-cirujano, por fin conseguí un buen trabajo como tal, y por fin te encontré…MI amada…ahora solo hace falta que ponga mi plan a rodar''-pensó mientras se tiraba encima del sofá para vovler a ver las fotos de Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Miroku!, maldito pervertido- dijo riéndose Kouga, por teléfono- ¿Dónde has estado?, !ya casi no te veía el pelo cuando estábamos en la Uni, y ahora que estamos de vacaciones, no te veo casi nunca!

Miroku se rio con ganas. Hacía tiempo que no le salía una risotada alegre desde lo de Naraku.

-¡Es que he estado muy ocupado!

-Sí, si…excusas…jaja

-Bueno y ¿para qué me llamas?

-¡Así!, ayer hable con 'el perro apestoso', por el msn.

Miroku se quedo sin habla, siempre Kouga le cuenta cuando habla con Inuyasha por el msn.

Él todavía no sabe lo que paso entre ellos.

-Me contó que un amigo suyo de la Uni, se graduó y decidió venirse a vivir a Tokio…y me pidió que le ayudara a integrarse en Japón… ¿qué te parece si quedamos los tres y nos vamos de juerga?

-Lo siento Kouga, pero no puedo, tengo que estar cerca de mi madre- dijo con lástima Miroku.

-¿No puedes qué cosa con Kouga?-pregunto Kagome, entrando en la habitación de Miroku.

-Nada mamá, es una tontería

-Seguro que te pidió para salir- Kagome se acerco a su hijo y le arranco el móvil de las manos- ¡hola, Kouga! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Hola Kagome! Si hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba contigo, oye dile al 'monje' que se venga de juerga conmigo y un amigo de Yasha que llego hace poco de la misma Uni.

-''Inuyasha''- pensó Kagome- oye Kouga ¿tú crees que yo pueda ir con vosotros?

-¿QUÉ?- grito Miroku.

-si, claro Kagome, como tu quieras

-De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos esta noche en el sitio de siempre?

-Claro, hasta pronto Kagome

Kagome colgó la llamada y un muy enfadado Miroku le miro seriamente. Sabía que sería difícil convencerlo, pero quería conocer al amigo de Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
